El amor amnésico Gotas de Esperanza Púrpura (TINALS)
by HimesawaraYumura
Summary: Madoka ha vuelto al conservatorio Mitakihara tras años de terapias e intentos de rehacer su vida, faltan piezas en su memoria de ese fatídico día, un algo que olvidó y la mata lentamente. ¿Estará dispuesta a tomar el riesgo de saber qué ocurrió ese día? ¿Podrá con ello? ¿Podrá con el peso de un fatídico destino? Si desea salvar a esa chica, debe recordar.
1. Chapter 1

GOTAS DE ESPERANZA PÚRPURA; el amor amnésico-**TINALS**

*Protagonista: Kaname Madoka*

Capítulo I. Bienvenida a casa, Kaname-san.

Había vuelto, dos años después logró volver a su anterior conservatorio y las cosas parecían haber cambiado mucho, en realidad todo había cambiado desde poco después de que se fuera, nueva organización y estructura de salones y administración, junto con el terremoto que destrozó la vida en ése lugar ese fatídico día, la propia Madoka había cambiado mucho.

Tenía apenas vagos recuerdos de ese día, había sido un día de lluvia.  
>De hecho, a partir de esas fechas las pesadillas se hicieron presentes, persiguiéndola como incansables monstruos dispuestos a aniquilarla entre sus frías y crueles garras.<p>

Volver al conservatorio representaba volver a separarse de su familia, no recordaba que había sentido años atrás, pero supo que debió ser igual de doloroso.

-¿Madoka? –preguntó una chica, un rostro familiar, los mechones de cabello rubio se ondeaban al viento.

-¿Mami? ¿Eres tú en serio? –preguntó bastante feliz.

-¡Dale, que tú también has cambiado mucho! –dijo abrazando a quien siempre fue una amiga para ella. -¡Tu cabello! Te sienta muy bien. –acarició los largos mechones de cabello de Madoka, ella siempre había traído el cabello corto atado a dos coletas.

-Bueno, tú eres más alta.

-Siempre he sido más alta que tú.

-Deja de presumir. –dijo en gesto de berrinche.

-¿En qué clase te toca?

-Estoy en la clase H, ¿Y tú?-cuando dijo eso, Mami se puso algo pálida.

-¿No es la clase en la que estabas hace dos años?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada, es un poco raro que te volviese a tocar en esa clase.

-Sí, un poco. –dijo sonriendo mientras miraba al suelo. -¿Y tú en qué clase estás?

-Clase C-2. –acarició su nuca. –De hecho, tomo clases con Nagisa.

-Parece que ustedes no van a separarse. –dijo riendo. -¿Y Hitomi?

-Perdí el contacto con ella, aunque parece que algún violinista la tomó bajo sus alas.

-Ya veo… -sus mechones de cabello fueron levantados por una fría ventisca que le erizó la piel. –Creo que voy tarde para mi clase.

-Madoka… -dijo con aire algo melancólico. -¿No vas a preguntarme por alguien más?

-¿Alguien más? –su expresión reflejó completa extrañeza al tema que Mami quería tocar, le provocó una ligera sensación de duda, es decir ¿Por quién se suponía que preguntara y por qué Mami lucía triste al decir esas palabras?

Mami la miró con tristeza para luego agachar la mirada. –Nos veremos luego, Madoka, suerte en el primer periodo y por favor… Cuídate.

Le pareció extraño, pero continuó su camino, salón 5-H, estaba en el segundo piso.  
>Su memoria no le permitía ver el recuerdo del salón donde anteriormente tomó clases sin embargo, sabía que no había sido ése.<p>

Los psicólogos decían que ella se había forzado a olvidar algo importante, o al menos eso escuchó de la conversación de ellos con sus padres.  
>Madoka no recordaba mucho cuando ocurrió el accidente, a duras penas recordaba a sus padres y los recuerdos de sus amigas, aparecieron gradualmente.<p>

Pero…

Una serie de pesadillas siempre aparecían, constantemente no dormía por ello y, había piezas, cosas que faltaban en su memoria y ella estaba consciente de eso pero, no sabía que era, los primeros meses fue realmente difícil, a veces ese recuerdo faltante le dolía tanto que sin quererlo lloraba pero.

_**¿Cómo llorar por algo que no puedes recordar?**_

Después de toda la terapia, de todo el tiempo que había pasado, finalmente ella parecía haber aceptado que con tiempo, calma y paciencia en algún momento ella encontraría la pieza que faltaba en su memoria.

Tocó la perilla de la puerta, era fría, la piel de sus manos se estremeció ligeramente al contacto con la pieza de metal.

La giró con lentitud y por unos segundos la alucinación tomó control de ella, viendo a las personas en el salón como entes formados de palos de colores raros, una mezcla de amarillo con negro bastante repugnante, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se repitió mentalmente lo que el psicólogo le dijo, "no es real, las personas no son así", segundos después volvió a abrir los ojos, ésta vez con una sonrisa pudo ver a los estudiantes, sosteniendo instrumentos y a la profesora.

-Bienvenida, Kaname-san. –dijo la profesora.

-Gracias. –dijo parándose junto a ella.

-Ella es Kaname Madoka, algunos todavía la recordarán, se fue hace dos años y hoy, vuelve a nuestro conservatorio, el conservatorio Mitakihara.

Algunos de los estudiantes de ahí la recordaban y se vieron entusiasmados con su regreso, sin embargo, algunos de sus compañeros le dirigieron únicamente miradas despectivas, entre ellos estaba una chica, Sakura Kyoko, ella sabía que Mami y ella eran amigas, sin embargo nunca pudo hablar con ella y presentarse, la pelirroja la miraba como si quisiera crucificarla con la mirada.

-¿Qué instrumento tocas Madoka-san? –preguntó un chico que ella no reconocía.

-Toco el clarinete. –contestó algo apenada por tanta atención.

-Espero podamos tocar un día de estos. –el entusiasmado chico apretó su mano.

-Bien, jóvenes vamos a empezar con la canción que ustedes escogieron, la presentaremos en el festival de otoño, Kaname-san, puedes pedirle las partituras a la presidenta de la clase, Sakura Kyoko, por ahora puedes practicar con alguno de tus compañeros.

Madoka soltó un suspiro, de todos ¿por qué con ella?

La clase dio paso al primer receso y varias chicas y chicos quisieron acompañar a Madoka a almorzar, ésta última presionada por el exceso de atención se escabulló lejos del bullicio, caminó, descendió por una escalera, y llegó hasta un corredor que lucía abandonado, pudo escuchar un suave pianeo viniendo de uno de los salones del corredor.

"H-4", decía el letrero del salón, la puerta de éste era diferente. Había una parte transparente y esta puerta no tenía una perilla, se deslizaba.

El sonido era hermoso, profundo pero sumamente melancólico y triste, intentó asomar hacia el interior del salón, vislumbró un piano de color blanco y a, Kyoko, pero, no era ella quien tocaba, antes de poder dirigir su mirada hacia el pianista la mirada de la pelirroja estaba sobre ella, salió de inmediato y empujó a Madoka contra la pared.

-¿Qué crees que estás buscando pequeña bastarda? –preguntó con agresividad.

-Yo sólo… Sólo buscaba un lugar para almorzar. –El piano se detuvo, la mirada de Kyoko la intimidaba y ella sólo podía evadir la amenazante mirada. –Sakura no tienes que ser tan agresiva.

-¿Ah no? –la tomó del cuello de la camisa y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo, Kyoko parecía escuchar algo. La soltó y aun acelerada dijo. –Tienes suerte.

-¿Qué te hice? –preguntó Madoka agachando la mirada.

-¿A mí? Nada, pero te advierto una cosa, Kaname-san, no te acerques a éste salón ¿Entiendes? O yo misma te obligaré a recordar a base de golpes.

-¿Tú cómo sabes que yo…?

-Joder sólo lárgate de aquí. –dijo molesta.

Madoka caminó en dirección opuesta a Kyoko, alejándose paso a paso de ése salón, antes de doblar en el siguiente pasillo, miró en dirección al H-4, Kyoko la miraba aun.

No entendía qué ocurría, y para ser francas no le daba mucha curiosidad, mientras caminaba por los pasillos y hasta el comedor, escuchaba murmureos con su nombre, hablaban de la chica que de modo milagroso sobrevivió al terremoto de dos años atrás, sí, de eso, un milagro.

Fue hasta ese momento que se encontró con Hitomi.

-¿Madoka? ¡Has vuelto! –dijo la chica arrojándose a los brazos de Madoka.

-Sí, volví, has cambiado mucho Hitomi. –analizó a la chica de pies a cabeza. –Todos lo han hecho, eso creo.

-Sí, tú también. –Mientras analizaba todo el lugar con la mirada, de reojo pudo ver a una persona observándola, cuando quiso buscarla con la mirada nuevamente no pudo encontrarla. -¿Sí?

-¿Mande? –preguntó, ni siquiera había prestado atención a lo que Hitomi había dicho.

-Pregunté si te gustaría conocer a mi maestro. –dijo riendo un poco.

-Ah, claro. –contestó Madoka intentando calmar su interior.

Un chico que estaba sentado junto a Hitomi se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Madoka. –Kamijou Kyosuke. Un placer.

-Kaname Madoka… Lo mismo digo.

El chico besó el dorso de la mano de Madoka al tiempo que hacía una reverencia, Madoka, nuevamente, no prestaba mucha atención a lo que la persona frente a ella decía, no era descortesía, pero sentía que había alguien a quién debía ver.

-¿Buscas a alguien? –preguntó Hitomi algo preocupada.

-No lo sé.

Hitomi se había enterado de lo ocurrido a Madoka gracias a Mami, todas ellas lamentaban que todo haya ocurrido de esa manera, era cruel que no recordara "eso", aunque, no era culpa de ella, había sido un golpe muy fuerte.

La chica de cabellos verdes se mostró preocupada. -¿Sabes cuál es tu dormitorio?

-No, sé la habitación, D-5, pero, temo perderme, todo ha cambiado mucho.

Hitomi le susurró algo a Kyosuke en la oreja, éste sólo afirmó con la cabeza y musitó un bajo "con cuidado". –Yo te llevaré, Madoka. –dijo la chica tomándola de la mano.

-¿Has almorzado ya?

-Sí, aunque fue algo extraño.

-¿Pasó un inconveniente? –preguntó sin dejar de caminar.

-Una chica, se llama Sakura Kyoko, ella fue agresiva conmigo.

Hitomi se detuvo en seco y la miró sonriendo, pero sus ojos develaban preocupación. -¿Agresiva?

-Sí, al parecer soy algo así como un ícono. –Rio algo incómoda. –Estaba escapando de la gente y llegué a un corredor, ella salió de ahí y me dijo que me alejara… -Se mostró algo confundida. –No entiendo por qué es tan agresiva, ni siquiera nos conocemos.

-Así es ella. –acarició la mano de Madoka para luego seguir caminando, los pasillos del conservatorio eran algo sombríos y bastante fríos. El pasillo en el que ellas caminaban era bastante largo y silencioso. –Aunque deberías hacerle caso a la presidente, los salones del lado 4 son algo peligrosos.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en el lado 4? –preguntó confundida.

Hitomi se quedó callada por unos segundos. –La presidenta siempre hace rondines por el lado 4, para asegurarse de que ningún curioso toque nada.

-¿Y con todos es así de mala?

-Sí, con todos Kaname-san, sólo está algo amargada.

-¿La conoces?

-Algo así, la verdad no nos llevamos muy bien. –Dijo para luego soltar una pequeña risa, se pararon frente a una habitación con el emblema "D-5" –Me imagino que te dieron una habitación junto a una chica cuya compañera se fue o algo por el estilo.

-¿Por qué?

-Yo tenía por enterado que el lado 5 estaba casi lleno, creí que te darían algo como la sección K, o algo como eso.

-Entiendo, pues, espero que mi compañera y yo nos llevamos bien.

-Sí, cualquier cosa mi dormitorio es el B-5, ahí estaré para ti ¿Vale? –sonrió, pero aun lucía bastante preocupada.

-Sí, gracias, Hitomi-chan.

Se despidieron, Madoka llamó a la puerta. Había olvidado que tenía una copia de la llave que de inmediato sacó del bolsillo de su uniforme, desde dos años atrás, su sentido del tacto era muy importante para ella, la temperatura y textura de las cosas se había vuelto como las fotografías.

La perilla era muy fría.

Entró a la habitación, tan sombría como el resto del conservatorio.

La cama de su compañera estaba completamente ordenada, al igual que su escritorio, todo lucía limpio, aunque lucía tan ordenado que era como si no hubiese nadie viviendo allí, sus maletas ya estaban ahí, el servicio las había ido a dejar, comenzó a desempacar y acomodó todo en los cajones de una cómoda, justo por la mitad de esta, en la parte superior, había una línea blanca y una nota adherida.

"_No metas tus sucias manos en mis cajones, usa sólo los del lado derecho de esta línea. Gracias."_

Seguramente sería una obsesiva por el orden.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama cuando recordó que entre periodo y periodo de clase había una hora de descanso. Faltaban unos diez minutos para que comenzara el segundo periodo y ella seguía en su dormitorio.

Corrió lo más que pudo pero no fue suficiente, justo en la entrada del H-5 estaba Kyoko con una pequeña libreta.

-Tu primer día y ya te atreves a llegar tarde al segundo periodo, qué descaro. –dijo en un tono bastante serio.

-No seas tan dura con ella Sakura-san. –dijo la profesora. –Sólo es cuestión de que se acostumbre así que por hoy, no anotes el retraso.

Sakura la miró fríamente por unos segundos, esos segundos fueron suficientes para que Madoka se sintiera susceptible y débil.

Pasó al salón y la profesora procedió a pasar asistencia.

Los nombres eran en su mayoría desconocidos para ella, aunque sabía que algunos debía de recordarlos de algún lado, de dos años atrás, no había sido el mejor primer día y ni siquiera su amado clarinete fue capaz de aliviar la tensión.

Caminó solitariamente por el corredor que llevaba hacia su habitación y pudo ver a dos chicas discutiendo.

-¡Joder entra en tus cinco sentidos!

-Sakura, no puedes hacer eso.

-¡Tú no sabes cómo se siente ella y aunque lo supieras ni siquiera te importa! ¡Mami entiende! Si tú haces eso la vas a lastimar… Ella no lo merece.

-Pero es necesario, es lo que ha esperado por tanto tiempo.

-¡Esa idiota sólo va a joder todo!

Fue hasta ése momento que Mami notó su presencia, hizo una seña a Kyoko de que guardara silencio. "Por favor que no sea ella", pensó para sus adentros, Mami se despidió de Kyoko y caminó hacia Madoka. –Procura no tocar sus dulces.

Madoka se sintió algo desesperada, caminó hasta Kyoko quien molesta abrió la puerta. -¿Vas a entrar o te quedarás ahí con esa mirada de idiota todo el rato? –preguntó en un tono bastante molesto. Madoka no levantó la mirada y entró a la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y miró la fotografía que había puesto en su buró, era una foto de Tatsuya, sus padres, y ella por supuesto. –Escucha, las reglas son fáciles. No somos amigas; no lo seremos; no toques mis cosas o te patearé el trasero y; no quiero que me dirijas la palabra más que para cosas básicas. ¿Entendido? –dijo en ése tono firme de siempre.

Madoka asintió con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara, se recostó y le dio la espalda a Kyoko no sin antes tomar esa fotografía y abrazarla.

Pasaron los minutos, no pudo evitar llorar al sentirse tan sola, Sakura no hacía ruido alguno, eso, el silencio, hacía que Madoka se sintiera infinitamente sola.

Nuevamente, ese vacío en su memoria empezó a doler, algo en Sakura le recordaba a la pieza perdida de su historia, ciertamente esos dos años habían sido agotadores para ella y aunque ahora era más paciente respecto a ese recuerdo, ése "algo" le hacía falta, le impedía avanzar.

Los minutos pasaron…

Se escuchaba que su compañera hacia algo, pero no sabía que era, lo supo hasta que escuchó las cuerdas del violín dando a luz tristes sonidos, se quedó perdida escuchándolos.

La canción dolía profundamente en su corazón, era una serenata, de eso estaba segura, pero

_**¿Por qué una canción de amor se escucha tan triste y solitaria?**_

Sakura parecía ser una experta, tocaba de modo increíble y no cometía error alguno, la duda invadió a Madoka cuando pudo escuchar un leve sollozo de parte de la chica, no quiso preguntar, no podía ¿De qué manera podría hablarle sin que resultara en Kyoko siendo brusca y grosera con ella?

Exactamente ¿Por qué Sakura Kyoko la odiaba con tanta fuerza?

Pasaron los minutos, el sonido del violín de Kyoko la hacía soñar, sin más y sin desearlo, Madoka se quedó dormida.

-¿Kaname? –preguntó Kyoko. -¿Kaname? –nuevamente no hubo respuesta, la chica acomodó a su violín, al que había nombrado Ophelia, dentro de su estuche y lo deslizó debajo de su cama.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, mirando a Madoka, de uno de sus cajones sacó esa fotografía, acarició el rostro de la chica impreso en ella. -¿Cómo fuiste tan cruel como para hacerle esto? –preguntó al silencio mientras una lágrima osada había resbalado por su mejilla. -¿Por qué Madoka?

Mientras daba un paseo por los recuerdos, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Mami minutos atrás, tal vez tenía razón, no debía alejar a Madoka de allí, pero no podía permitir que la lastimara de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que ella necesitaba? Kyoko no creía que fuera Madoka.

Sí, no fue su culpa olvidar, pero ¿A quién demonios le importaban los pretextos?

Sólo esperaba que la solitaria chica en el H-4, no llorara esa noche.

Esperó a que el cielo se tiñera de azul marín, Madoka seguía sin despertar, Sakura salió de la habitación y caminó por los largos corredores, su mirada lucía tan triste como siempre, fue gracias a ese suceso que su fe en las personas había quedado prácticamente reducida a nada, sí, gracias a la joven de cabello rosa.

Bajó las escaleras, dobló en uno o dos corredores hasta llegar a la sección 4, el salón H, deslizó la puerta y entró a la oscuridad.

-¿Tenías que gritarle de esa manera? –preguntó la figura sentada en el banquillo del piano. –Ella es muy sensible.

-Lo siento, fue inevitable. –cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó junto a la chica.

-Supongo… Me gustaría haber hablado con ella.

-No lo habría permitido. –Su voz se quebró un poco. –Sólo no.

-Kyoko-chan… Debes olvidarlo.

-No, nunca.

-Kyoko… -deslizó sus manos hasta las de la pelirroja y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿Sí?

-Ella es tan hermosa como la recuerdo. –dijo mostrando una amplia sonrisa con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Su expresión hirió profundamente a Kyoko quien, no quería entender que no podía cuidarla de todo, había algunas cosas que tenía que hacer, así, y sólo así las cosas serían mejores. Sakura acarició su cabello. –Se le ve bien el cabello largo.

-Sí, enmarca muy bien su rostro. Sus ojos… ¡Su voz! ¡Es tan cristalina como lo ha sido siempre!

-No deberías emocionarte tanto con el hecho de que ella haya vuelto. –Kyoko dijo eso de un modo bastante triste. –De cualquier forma…

-Lo sé. –se recargó en el hombro de la pelirroja y cerró los ojos. –Aun así… Soy feliz de verla al menos una vez más.

Sakura se quedó callada, la luz de la luna apenas y entraba por el cuarto, a la chica que la acompañaba en esa habitación la ponía algo melancólica y triste, por lo que Kyoko procuraba tener siempre las cortinas cerradas.

De pronto, ésa frágil chica se levantó del banquillo. -¿Qué haces? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Hoy quiero ver la luna. –Al tiempo que en la cara de Kyoko se reflejaba la sorpresa, la otra chica abría las cortinas, la luz de la luna invadió cada rincón de la habitación. Para Kyoko, lo más triste es que, nunca la había visto tan feliz desde dos años atrás. -¿No es bonita?

-Lo es. –dijo con pesar.

-Quiero verla.

-No.

-Me has cuidado muy bien hasta ahora, Kyoko-chan.

-Ella no te recuerda… Te hará sufrir…

-Eso no importa, soportaría un millón de veces lo que he pasado estos 2 años con tal de poder verla de cerca y escuchar su voz dirigiéndose a mí.

-No, no arruines lo mucho que hemos…

-Basta. –interrumpió. –QUIERO VERLA.

Kyoko dejó escapar un suspiro, cuando sintió las frías manos de la chica acariciando sus mejillas la miró a los ojos. –Esperemos un poco… ¿Sí?

-Gracias… Kyoko-chan.

Esperarían un poco, unos cuantos días o quizás horas.

La chica de la habitación H-4 volvería a ver a Kaname Madoka y quizás, sólo quizás, ella también logre recordarla.

Quien más temía ese encuentro era por supuesto Kyoko, quien sólo deseaba protegerla pero nuevamente, llevaría al pie de la letra cada una de sus peticiones.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II. La memoria es cruel

En sus entre sueños esa pesadilla volvió a repetirse.

Siempre era el mismo sueño, comenzaba con ella recorriendo unos largos, oscuros y frescos pasillos, en éste lugar había poca iluminación, con todo, lucía bastante lúgubre.

De pronto las luces explotaban, dejando a Madoka en la oscuridad, ésta comenzaba a buscar algo entre el denso color negro y sólo podía palpar algo húmedo, era el suelo, estaba mojado.

"Madoka…" era esa una voz siempre triste y melancólica.

Los recuerdos comienzan a tener colores psicodélicos a partir de aquí, su pesadilla la regresaba hasta el momento en que recorría el pasillo, pero ésta vez ella podía sentir a alguien siguiéndola. Podía escuchar sus desesperados pasos. Madoka quería detenerse, dejar de correr, pero su mente no obedecía y ella seguía corriendo lejos de la voz.

"Madoka…" la voz comenzaba a sonar desesperada, angustiada, desfalleciente, ella entraba a una habitación y se recargaba en la puerta.

"Madoka" en esa voz se mezclaban varias voces, tan desesperadas como la primera, la peli rosada se dejaba vencer en el suelo y cerraba los ojos, con tanto miedo de la voz, y de la dueña de ésta. Quería ayudarla, esa voz la hería, estaba segura de que la pieza faltante de su memoria, tenía que ver con ella.

"Madoka…" ahora sonaba agonizante, esa voz hacía que el pecho de Madoka se estremeciera.

Al abrir los ojos, estaba de pie en ese salón, había un piano en él, todo lucía tranquilo.

Una de las esquinas estaba oscura pero se podía distinguir una sombra, más oscura aun. Ésta figura estiraba su mano hacia ella. "Madoka", decía la silueta una y otra vez. "Por favor recuérdame", no podía distinguir un rostro, sólo una sonrisa de color blanco.

Todo en la habitación comenzaba a temblar, las paredes eran manchadas por una pintura de color púrpura mezclado con rojo, una serie de manos de color negro intentaban alcanzarla y lograban tocarla, sólo para empujarla.

Nuevamente no podía distinguir nada, al abrir los ojos, varias figuras formadas de palos de color negro mezclado con amarillo la miraban, una de ellas la tomaba entre sus brazos y caminaba lejos de la habitación.

Madoka se podía ver a sí misma, gritando un nombre, pero de sus labios no salía sonido alguno, era como cuando borran el audio de una parte de una cinta pero, el video muestra los labios de la persona moviéndose. Madoka pataleaba, intentando librarse de ese abrazo que le impedía volver a la habitación.

La peli rosada despertó de golpe, con el pecho acelerado y bañada en sudor, palpó su propio pecho, su cabeza y escaneó la habitación con la mirada, el sueño era sólo eso, un sueño.

Sakura no estaba, se puso de pie en medio de la habitación y notó que en la pared había un pedazo de tela que parecía cubrir algo, bajo de éste había un pequeño pizarrón de corcho donde seguramente Kyoko pegaba sus fotos, había fotos de ella actuando, sonriendo, todo parecía ir en un orden cronológico.

En un principio mostraban a Kyoko con dos de sus amigas, esa foto hizo que el corazón de Madoka se estremeciera, no conocía ninguna de las dos chicas que acompañaban a la pelirroja pero… Había algo en una de ellas; después otras tantas fotos de ella actuando, una foto de ella con sus dos amigas anteriores y… De ahí en adelante las fotos eran de ella sola, su expresión había cambiado justo como su peinado, la última foto de la pizarra era una de Kyoko acariciando un piano, el piano de la H-4, parecía que había alguien más con ella aunque, no se distinguía del todo.

Observó con especial detalle esta última foto y una sensación extraña se presentó en su pecho. Como cuando estás a punto de encontrar la respuesta a un acertijo pero te falta una pequeña pieza.

-¿Qué haces? Transferida.-dijo la agresiva voz de Kyoko que había entrado sin que la despistada Madoka lo notara. Apartó a Madoka del pizarrón y lo volvió a cubrir con esa tela.

Madoka tartamudeó un poco. –Nada sólo, me llaman la atención tus fotos. –intentó sonreír pero su sonrisa lucía incómoda. –Has cambiado mucho.

Kyoko la miró bastante molesta. –Tú también, Kaname-san.

Madoka se sintió mal ante esa afirmación no por lo que implicaba, sino por el tono en que era dicho, pasó por su cabeza el revisar la hora.

3:57 a.m.

Miró a su compañera algo extrañada. –Sakura-san… ¿Por qué saliste a ésta hora?

Se dirigió a su cama y sin mirar a Madoka soltó una afirmación que le quitaría el sueño a la recién integrada al conservatorio. –Hay cosas que deberías dejar que tu memoria simplemente no recuerde. Buenas noches.

Madoka no había logrado conciliar el sueño nuevamente. ¿Algo que no debía recordar? ¿A qué podía referirse? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

Las cosas no pintaban para mejorar, por el contrario parecían enredarse más y más.

¿Cuál había sido el motivo para devolver a su amada hija al lugar del trauma?

Los psicólogos les recomendaron que lo mejor era que Madoka volviera, que enfrentara ese doloroso recuerdo dado que su memoria había desplazado una parte importante de ese día, que esa pieza faltante era el origen y fin de las pesadillas de la niña y que si bien ellos podrían suprimir por un tiempo las pesadillas, éstas volverían más fuertes e intensas si Madoka no encontraba ese recuerdo perdido.

Aunque, realmente nadie estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría, le ofrecieron a los padres una terapia de hipnosis pero estos se negaron rotundamente.

Dado que esa opción había sido rechazada, volver al conservatorio era un hecho.

Su padre estaba recordando la expresión de la niña al informarle que volvería a Mitakihara, Madoka miró al suelo por unos instantes para luego sonreír bastante feliz, no sabían si lo que estaban haciendo era correcto, también se les advirtió que posiblemente si se entraba en contacto con el estímulo de un modo inapropiado, los problemas emocionales de Madoka podrían empeorar.

Era un todo o nada, Madoka no comía, no dormía, siempre sonreía pero no sabía realmente por qué, había un algo, un algo que nadie que conociera a Madoka comprendería por completo.

Para sus padres también fue un golpe muy duro, cuando sacaron a su hija de ese edificio gritaba desesperadamente el nombre de una chica, exasperada decía algo como "yo también…", nunca entendieron que significaba, cuando quisieron tomar a su hija entre sus brazos, el bombero les dijo que antes tenían que darle una revisión médica a la niña… Tuvieron que sedarla pero para cuando despertó…

**Ella no sabía quiénes eran ellos…**

Tardó uno o dos días en recordarlos, pero, desde la noche del terremoto Madoka había tenido pesadillas, todos creían que se irían en unos días…

Pasaron los días y las semanas y sus pesadillas no desistían, por el contrario, empeoraban, ahora las pesadillas aparecían incluso cuando estaba despierta, ellos ya planeaban mudarse pero en ese momento, irse de Mitakihara y alejar a su hija del trauma era prioridad.

No sabían el terrible daño que le harían.

Era hora de levantarse para ir a clase, como se dijo anteriormente, no había logrado dormir ni un poco. Fue al baño y se dio una ducha con agua fría en un intento de despertar aunque sea un poco, su cuerpo y su mente estaban terriblemente cansados.

Cuando salió Kyoko estaba esperándola con una toalla. –Te tardas demasiado transferida. –dijo en el arrogante tono de siempre.

Madoka la ignoró, incluso parecía que no la había escuchado, simplemente salió y extendió su uniforme en la cama.

A la pelirroja le pareció extraño verla así, pero no le dio mucha importancia y en lugar de eso entró a la regadera, le gustaba el agua tibia, mientras el agua acariciaba cada centímetro de su desnuda piel recordó las palabras de la chica del H-4 y se llenó de ira ¿Cómo era posible que después de todo ese tiempo que había pasado, siguiera esperándola? Después de toda la sangre, el dolor ¿Cómo podía quererla de esa manera tan fiel? ¿Y qué había sido Kyoko para ella esos dos años?

Lágrimas producto de la envidia, del odio y la tristeza empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Kyoko quien, llevada por esas destructivas emociones, soltó un puñetazo a la pared y sus nudillos se calentaron, en ese momento no hubo dolor y aunque lo hubiese habido, para la pelirroja no habría sido nada comparado con la soledad que embriaga su interior de manera tan voraz y cruel.

-¿Por qué me haces esto…? –preguntó, sabía que aunque se lo preguntara a ella, no lo entendería, no sabría a qué se refería y quizás, era mejor así.

La transferida acomodaba sus libretas pautadas en un portafolio, junto a ese desorden estaba una caja con su amado clarinete, Gretchen.

-¿Quieres las partituras transferida? –preguntó, sus nudillos comenzaron a doler.

Madoka la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

La pelirroja se acercó a la cómoda, al querer usar su mano derecha para abrir el cajón, no pudo, no tenía fuerzas, sus nudillos estaban entumecidos e hinchados además de enrojecidos. Soltó un quejido de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Madoka algo preocupada al ver la mano de Kyoko. -¿Te golpeaste con algo?

Le dirigió una mirada un tanto intimidante y luego soltó una risa algo cínica. –Con una pared.

Madoka se quedó callada por unos instantes y luego buscó entre uno de los cajones. –Espera un poco. –dijo al tiempo que sacaba unas vendas y gasas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vendaré tu mano, no te preocupes sé hacer algunas curaciones…

Una cachetada interrumpió el discurso de Madoka, con esa mano que estaba inflamada por el mismo sentimiento de dolor Kyoko le dio una bofetada a la peli rosada. –No te atrevas a fingirte dulce conmigo. –Su mirada parecía perderse en el suelo mientras una ira desmedida se apoderó de sus puños. –No finjas preocuparte por alguien que no te importa… Yo no me voy a creer ese cuento idiota que todas se han creído estos años, tú no eres dulce ni amable… -sus palabras parecían no poder detenerse. –Tú eres egoísta y cruel, nunca te ha importado dañar a otros con tal de estar bien y por lo que a mí respecta Kaname Madoka, tú debiste morir en ese terremoto. No eres un milagro, eres una jodida broma del destino.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al igual que los de Kyoko, acarició su mejilla teñida de todos rojos y musitó débilmente. –Tú no me conoces y me juzgas como si fuera la peor persona del mundo…

-¡Lo eres! –gritó finalmente levantando la mirada a sus ojos. -¡Eres la peor persona del mundo y espero sufras mucho al morir! ¡Espero que nadie pueda verte y tus gritos se ahoguen en el silencio! –Los gritos de Kyoko golpeaban los sentimientos de Madoka quien, no entendía a qué se refería ni por qué la odiaba tanto con tanta intensidad. -¡Espero con toda sinceridad que sufras el olvido de la única persona que puedas amar en toda tu puta vida!

Madoka resistió cada palabra dicha con crueldad aunque en su interior estaba desmoronándose. –Escucha, Sakura… No tengo la culpa de tus miedos, de tu ira y tu rencor porque… Yo nunca te he lastimado. –tomó su portafolio y a su instrumento y avanzó hacia la puerta. –No podrás tocar el violín con la mano así de hinchada.

Salió de la habitación y caminó en dirección a la cafetería, era hora del desayuno.  
>Por su parte Kyoko se quedó con las manos recargadas en la cómoda, seguía llorando de coraje y ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La persona que ella consideraba una maldita iba por la vida como si nada más que ella misma importase, o así lo veía ella, quizás por efecto de sus celos.<p>

Se puso el uniforme con mucho esfuerzo dado que su mano derecha no podía moverse mucho, queriendo comprobar lo que dijo Madoka, sacó a Ophelia, recostó el violín en el colchón y tomó el arco.

No podía, su mano apenas y sostenía el arco y no tendría la fuerza suficiente para para tocar.

Frustrada acomodó el arco de Ophelia en el colchón y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente.

"No debes llorar, debes controlar, manejar las cosas y salir del problema… Llorar nunca ha solucionado nada", sonó en su mente, la voz de la chica que años atrás estuvo a punto de ser su novia.

Tenía razón, no podía permitir que la llegada de Madoka la sacara del juego.

Tomó sus cosas y puso un pañuelo color negro a su mano, cubriendo los enrojecidos nudillos y aparentando que era más bien un simple accesorio.

Llegó al salón antes que todos, como debía ser, colocó a Ophelia en el lugar debido y esperó en la puerta con la lista de retrasos en mano, llegaron dos o tres de sus compañeros y luego la maestra quien revolvió su cabello como siempre.

Continuaron llegando, hasta que Madoka cruzó esa puerta, sus miradas no se encontraron, parecía que simplemente no notaban la presencia de la otra.

Su mano no resistía el tocar, se estaba hinchando más y parecía no notar que el forzarse tanto a sacar sonido del violín sólo estaba empeorando su estado, todos se preguntaban que ocurría y ante cualquier intento de acercase, Kyoko simplemente decía: mi mano está algo torpe hoy.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, no pudo ir al H-4, no con la mano así, no quería preocuparla… Pero sí se quedó cerca para asegurarse de que Madoka no se acercase.

El segundo periodo, ésta vez ni siquiera lo intentó, su mano dolía demasiado, no podía soportar el dolor.

-Sensei… -dijo intentando disimular el dolor. -¿Puedo retirarme? Me siento bastante cansada.

-¿Estás bien Sakura-san? Luces bastante pálida. –la profesora lucía preocupada. -¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

-No es necesario, me hace falta dormir, es sólo eso.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe uno de tus compañeros?

-No será necesario. –contestó. –Puedo llegar sola a mi habitación.

La profesora dudó por breves instantes para luego pedirle a uno de los alumnos que llevara a Kyoko hasta su habitación, Madoka observó lo frágil que podía llegar a lucir la intimidante Sakura Kyoko. La clase finalmente terminó y la profesora llamó a Madoka.

-Kaname-san, estoy bastante preocupada por Kyoko. –Afirmó la profesora. –Por favor cuida bien de ella como tu compañera de habitación, sé que no se llevan bien pero… Deben cuidarse mutuamente.

Ante tal petición Madoka no pudo sino pensar en lo difícil que era tratar con esa mujer que creía poder pisotearla, llegó a la habitación con ese pensamiento en mente y la encontró recostada, el único movimiento que parecía tener era el de su pecho agitándose un poco, parecía estar temblando, puso sus cosas en la cama y asomó para poder verla con más detalle, estaba pálida y sudaba un poco, abrazaba su mano, parecía estar dormida, se sintió preocupada.

Lo primero que hizo fue cubrirla con una frazada, buscó entre sus cosas un ungüento para la hinchazón y unas vendas.

Kyoko se despertó en cuanto sintió como Madoka tomó su mano. -¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

-Cállate. –dijo Madoka firmemente. –Sé que no te agrado y no tengo que agradarte por esto, pero no te voy a dejar aquí temblando de dolor porque eres demasiado orgullosa para admitir que te duele. –Nada parecía distraerla de su labor.

-¡Duele! –Dijo intentando contener un quejido.

-¡Cállate! Te dolerá menos si estás tranquila. Además en un primer momento no debiste golpearte ¿En qué estabas pensando? –preguntó decepcionada, siempre le había entristecido que las personas decidieran lastimarse por sí mismas. ¿Por qué hacerlo?

Kyoko no podía decirle en qué pensaba en ese momento, terminaría por enojarse nuevamente.

Tras muchos y eternos minutos de tortura, la mano de Kyoko estaba cubierta de un ungüento que olía extraño y además, estaba vendada.

Madoka la miró un poco más tranquila. – ¿Qué miras transferida? –preguntó molesta. –Esto no cambia nada.

-No esperaba que lo hiciera. –Esbozó una sonrisa y tal vez, eso enfureció aún más a Kyoko, "Ella siempre es dulce y sonríe, siempre es amable aunque… Es un poco ingenua", sí, tal vez las palabras de la chica del H-4 sí describían a Madoka, eso era lo peor. –Descansa, Sakura-san. –dijo yendo a acostarse.

Kyoko no contestó, en lugar de eso se giró hacia la pared dándole la espalda, de debajo de su almohada sacó esa fotografía y se dio cuenta de lo atada que estaba al pasado y cómo no estarlo si… ¿Podía convivir directamente con él todos los días?

No había ido a verla en todo el día y de sintió terriblemente preocupara por ello, se levantó de la cama y miró el vendaje, se le ocurriría qué decirle en el camino.

Estaba punto de salir cuando Madoka habló. –No puedes salir Sakura-san.

-¿Con qué derecho te crees de decirme qué hacer o no hacer? –bufó la malhumorada pelirroja.

-Si sales el problema de su mano empeorará ¿Entiendes? No puedes exponerte al frío. –contestó bastante calmada. –El ungüento que te puse calienta tus músculos y…

-Estaré dentro del conservatorio, no es como si fuera a salir. –interrumpió.

-Pero hace mucho frío en el conservatorio, todo el tiempo parece que está helando. –dijo soltando un suspiro. –Escucha si quieres irte está bien… -dijo al tiempo que se recostaba dándole la espalda. –Pero no creo que a tu amiga del H-4 le gustaría que tu mano se atrofiara.

Se quedó pensando por unos segundos, sintió el impulso de golpear el suelo por su impotencia y luego recordó que esas acciones fueron las que la llevaron a ese problema originalmente, desesperada y como un león enjaulado terminó por echarse a la cama, implorando que esa chica no se sintiera tan sola esa noche. –Kaname… -dijo esperando que siguiera despierta.

-¿Sí? –preguntó un tanto adormilada, se quedó despierta para asegurarse de que Kyoko no se fuera pero el sueño comenzaba a seducirla.

-Esa cama donde estás tú, era su cama. –dijo con nostalgia. –Buenas noches.

Sakura se cubrió y no contestó a las mil preguntas de la peli rosada, sólo la había confundido aún más, pero ahora Madoka tenía una hipótesis.

Tal vez Kyoko la odiaba por reemplazar a alguien importante para ella, seguramente era eso y era el motivo de que fuera tan territorial, intentaría mover una de sus piezas, aunque lo negara, quería agradarle a Kyoko.

¿Sería la chica de quién hablaba una de las chicas con la que aparecía en las fotos? ¿Sería otra persona? ¿Por qué nunca mencionaba su nombre?

Tantas preguntas marearon un poco a la joven que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Éste sueño era diferente, ésta vez ella corría tras de alguien, unas sombras de color oscuro devoraban a la persona tras de quien ella iba, por más que intentaba correr no podía salvarla.

Nuevamente, el sonido de su nombre era suprimido del sueño, era como escuchar un sonido blanco cada que esa palabra era mencionada, las sombras la alejaban de ella, no podía salvarla, podía escucharla gritando su nombre y aun así… ¿Por qué?

Se escuchó un golpe secó en el suelo, y el sonido de algún líquido resbalando, todo estaba oscuro, las sombras habían consumido la luz de todo el lugar.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel Kaname-san? –en medio de esa oscuridad, la voz de Sakura Kyoko la atormentaba. –Eres la peor persona del mundo…

-¿No vas a preguntar por alguien más? –la voz de Mami, ¿A quién debía recordar?

-Madoka… -la voz de su recuerdo, ella, ella era, pero su voz sonaba distorsionada, como si Madoka escuchara desde el fondo de una bañera. –Madoka… ¡Madoka! –gritaba ahora la voz.

El tormento que la joven padecía en cada una de sus pesadillas, la hacía creer que en efecto, ella era la peor persona del mundo. Pronto, fuese cual fuese el fluido que se derramaba, caía en sus manos… Tenía una textura extraña, quemaba, ardía, era como tocar agua hirviendo pero el agua no tenía esa consistencia. -¡Basta! –gritaba Madoka, o al menos eso intentaba, su garganta se desgarraba y aun así no salía sonido alguno de su boca.

-Nadie puede verte… Tus gritos van a ahogarse en el silencio… -la voz de la pelirroja. El broche de oro para la sensación de desesperanza que se apoderaba de su corazón. –Es frío… ¿Verdad?

Despertó asustada, llorando, miró sus manos para comprobar que no había nada en ellas.

El llanto se hizo más fuerte mientras se sentaba para abrazar sus rodillas, por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de llorar, habían pasado apenas unas noches desde que había llegado ahí y sentía que el estar en ese lugar empeoraba sus sueños, los hacía más crueles y ahora esa desesperación por recordar volvió a ella.

Sakura se despertó por el sonido del llanto y en silencio, miró a Madoka.

"**Ella siempre luce fuerte… Pero es la persona más frágil que he conocido… ¿Cómo alguien que es tan susceptible es capaz de levantar a otros? Yo tampoco lo entiendo aun…"**

Odiaba tener que admitir lo doloroso que era verla llorando, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y recargó sus manos en la misma, miró el vendaje e intentó mover los dedos, no había dolor, no el mismo dolor que horas atrás, contra lo que hubiese hecho unas horas atrás, se puso de pie y caminó a la cama de Madoka para sentarse junto a ella. –Escucha transferida no tienes que…

Madoka no la dejó terminar cuando se arrojó a sus brazos hecha un mar de lágrimas, Kyoko no supo que hacer, sus brazos se quedaron en la intención de abrazarla pero ¿Cómo podría? Madoka era la persona que había odiado por años, Madoka era… ¿Qué era Madoka?

Sus brazos un tanto torpes se pusieron alrededor de la chica, sin mucha fuerza dado que no se hacía a la idea de consolar a la joven mujer que parecía desmoronarse. -¿Por qué no puedo recordarla? –dijo en medio de su llanto.

-¿A quién? –preguntó Kyoko conociendo la respuesta que Madoka necesitaba.

-Sé que ella me necesitaba… Sé que yo la quería, lo sé lo sé lo sé. –Repetía como un mantra la chica. –Sé que ella era importante para mí y aun así… -se ciñó a Kyoko y su pecho empezó a temblar con fuerza. -¡Aun así yo la olvidé! ¿Cómo puede hacer eso? ¿Qué clase de monstruo soy?...

No supo cómo reaccionar ante esas preguntas, ante esas afirmaciones, pero ¿Para qué quería recordarla? Si su mente había bloqueado ese recuerdo ¿Para qué desbloquearlo? Por un momento una idea cruzó por su mente: Madoka quiere recordarla para poder avanzar sin ella, para dejarla del todo atrás.

Entonces Kyoko se llenó de ira y celos y a la vez, se sintió un poco aliviada, era egoísta pero, la pelirroja la quería con todo su ser, la idea de que se fuera con Madoka le provocó un retortijón en el estómago en más de una ocasión.

-Algunos recuerdos están mejor sin ser recordados… -afirmó finalmente mientras su mirada de dirigía hacia un punto que Madoka no podría reconocer. –Tal vez sólo debes dejar ir ese recuerdo sin acariciarlo…

Las palabras de Kyoko eran frías, se basaban en un amor egoísta y opresivo, de cierta manera sólo quería proteger a la mujer del H-4 pero ¿A qué costo?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III. El concierto que nadie escuchó.

Cuando Madoka llegó al salón, notó que había muchos hombres haciendo unos arreglos, habían llevado un piano color negro al salón de clase y ahora éste brillaba en la esquina del recinto.

Mientras tocaba su amado clarinete siguiendo el ritmo de sus demás compañeros, no pudo evitar mirar a Kyoko y, sentir un enorme vacío en el estómago al recordar la pesadilla de apenas unas horas atrás.  
>La profesora estaba complacida con el progreso que llevaba la canción y les obsequió un chocolate a todos los estudiantes.<p>

El primer periodo terminó y fue a la cafetería, Madoka no lo sabía, pero era la primera vez que Mami, Nagisa y Hitomi almorzaban juntas, en esa mesa junto a ellas, faltaban dos personas pero comenzaban a unirse, era un gran avance.

-¿Cómo van sus clases?

-Bastante bien, Mami.

-Me ha costado pero creo que toco el violín de un modo decente. –Afirmó Hitomi. -¿Qué canción tocarán para el festival?

-Credens Justitiam. –Dijeron Mami y Nagisa, en su grupo más que nada había cantantes de voces angelicales.

-No nos hemos decidido. –Dijo Hitomi. –Ya tenemos el tiempo encima.

-¿Y en el tuyo Kaname-san?

-Walpurgisnacht.

Las tres la miraron sorprendidas. –Pero… Ese es un tema bastante complicado.

-Al parecer mi grupo lleva practicando un buen rato. –Dijo algo apenada. –Ya sólo falta pulir un poco.

Mami pudo ver a Kyoko observándolas. –Hey… ¡Sakura! –Gritó hacia ella. –Ven a almorzar con nosotras.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta ignorándola y caminó en dirección a "ese" lugar.

-No entiendo por qué le insistes si ya sabes cómo es ella. –Dijo Hitomi suspirando. –Ella decidió no estar con nosotras.

-¿Cómo fue que eso pasó? –Preguntó Madoka y las tres chicas la miraron nuevamente, esta vez, lucían bastante tristes y sin ganas de hablar de ello.-Algo muy serio debió pasar para que ustedes se distanciaran de esa manera, creo yo.

-Bueno, ocurrió algo pero…

-No es un tema del cual hablar en medio del almuerzo. –Completó Nagisa. –Cambiando de tema ¿Comerán su queso?

Mami le dio el pequeño plato donde le habían servido unos cuantos trozos de queso a ella. –Esperemos crezcas un poco así.

-¿Insinúas que soy enana? –Bufó molesta.

-Creo que es algo obvio. –Dijo Hitomi para luego reír.

La situación resultaba frustrante para Madoka quien, sentía que nadie le decía nada, que todos mentían y le ocultaban cosas.  
>Al ritmo que el día fue avanzando, una sensación parecida a la calma pero ajena a ella se apropió de su pecho, era como cuando te resignas a algo que no puedes cambiar aparentemente pero, sigues de algún modo teniendo la esperanza de que puedas lograr alterarlo algún día.<p>

Por fin comprendió ese silencio.

El segundo periodo terminó.

Fue nuevamente a la cafetería, acordaron verse a las cuatro en el dormitorio de Mami y Nagisa para hacer algo así como una fiesta de té que terminaría en una pijamada si las cosas salían como estaban planeadas.

Madoka se sentía muy emocionada, por fin algo que pintaba para salir del todo bien.

Fue a su dormitorio y buscó ropa cómoda, estaba en eso cuando Kyoko entró a la habitación. –Mami me pidió que te dijera algo.

-¿Qué quiere la rubia ahora? –Preguntó siendo ruda como todo el tiempo que llevaban hablando.

-Organizamos una pijamada y estaríamos felices de que fueras con nosotras. –Dijo con amabilidad.

-No puedo ni quiero. –Se tiró a la cama con las manos en la nuca y mirando al techo.

-Creo que podrías divertirte un poco, Kyoko-chan.

Madoka creyó que sería una buena idea para acercarse a ella, supo que estuvo equivocada cuando la pelirroja se levantó con rapidez para levantarla del suelo, jalándola del cuello de la camisa del uniforme. –No me llames así idiota.

Madoka sintió miedo de Kyoko, lo de horas atrás, lo que ella creía un acercamiento había sido reducido a nada en ese momento. –Creí que…

-Creíste mal. –Interrumpió. –Te confundes muy fácil, no me acerqué a ti porque me interese cómo te sientes, si te dije que había cosas que no debes recordar, es porque si las recuerdas destruirás la vida de otros.

Cada vez la fuerza que ponía en sus manos era mayor. –No entiendo.

-Es obvio que no lo entiendes, porque eres una pobre estúpida y además de eso, eres completamente egoísta y frívola.

-¿Por qué me llamas así? –Preguntó al tiempo que intentaba alejar de su cuello las manos de Kyoko.

-¿Acaso no lo eres? –En su rostro apareció una sonrisa bastante traviesa. -¿Miento cuando digo que todo éste tiempo has estado jugando como una idiota? ¿Evadiendo lo importante?

-Cuando intento no evadirlo apareces tú. –Dijo finalmente.

Ante eso Kyoko la soltó, mientras acomodaba hacia atrás los cabellos de su frente se dio la vuelta. –Diviértete en tu pijamada, transferida.

Salió de la habitación y Madoka seguía sin entender los porqué de su actitud, pero ésta vez no dejaría que una amargada le arruinara la noche. Simplemente volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, un pijama rosa de conejitos, tal vez no era lo más maduro ni lo más elegante, tal vez era muy aniñada pero, bueno, no había un pero.

Se dio una ducha, se puso unos jeans y una camiseta y puso el pijama en una mochila, caminó hacia la cafetería y compró unos paquetes de galletas para la "fiesta", escogió unas galletas de mantequilla ¿Quién no las amaba?

Referente a esto, un recuerdo intentó salir de su mente, se sintió confundida, uno de esos periodos en los que no era del todo consciente quería comenzar.

"Las rosas son de color rojo, el cielo es de color azul, el sol es de color amarillo, las nubes son de color blanco, las uvas son de…", pensó, ese ejercicio solía ayudarle a no olvidar dónde estaba, nunca lograba decir que las uvas eran de color verde. "Estoy en el conservatorio, las personas no son malas, los muros son color marrón muy tenue".

Para cuando terminó de decirse eso, soltó un suspiro y caminó en dirección al dormitorio de Mami.

La recibieron con la calidez de siempre y empezaron a platicar sobre las clases, los planes que tendrían para las próximas vacaciones, tuvieron tiempo para hablar de todo lo que había ocurrido en esos dos años.

-¿Y a dónde te mudaste, Kaname-san?

-Estuvimos un tiempo en Inglaterra y luego en Francia.

-¿Sabes hablar francés? –Preguntó Nagisa.

-En realidad soy bastante mala. –Dijo para luego soltar una pequeña risa. –Fue un infierno por ese mismo motivo.

-¿Extrañaste Mitakihara? –La chica de cabellos verdes miró a Mami. –Quiero decir… Bueno, si extrañaste tu hogar.

Madoka se quedó callada por unos segundos. –Sí, hasta hace unos meses no tenía muy claros los recuerdos de la ciudad, pero… Ahora, creo que siempre pertenecí aquí, a pesar de que las cosas han sido muy raras.

-¿Raras?

-Sí, por ejemplo… La presidenta.

-¿Te ha hecho algo? –Mami era la segunda persona que más extrañaba a la Kyoko de antes, la pelirroja nunca había sido muy amable pero, ahora siempre estaba de mal humor y a la defensiva, protegía "eso" con todas sus fuerzas, incluso haciendo a un lado sus propios sentimientos.

-Es muy agresiva conmigo y me reclama el que no pueda recordar, me confunde.

-¿Eran amigas? –Preguntó Nagisa.

-No no lo eran… -Contestó Hitomi tomando una galleta. –Tengo por entendido que su conexión siempre ha sido Mami. –Intentó desviar la atención de ese asunto difícil de tratar.

-Pero es que no entiendo… Si ella no me conocía ¿Por qué me recrimina tanto algo que ella no debería conocer de mi vida?

-Es una chica extraña. –Dijo Nagisa. –Siempre está sola, parece que no tiene amigos.

-Siempre los ha tenido. –Mami repicó al comentario de Nagisa. –Nosotras somos sus amigas, en el momento en que ella desee volver, la recibiré con los brazos abiertos… Al menos yo, y espero ustedes hagan lo mismo.

-Pero ella ha sido muy grosera con nosotras. –Hitomi parecía algo molesta. –Fuesen los motivos que fuesen sus amigas no merecemos que nos trate así, después de todo las amigas permanecen unidas.

-No tenemos que pelear por esto. –Dijo Madoka algo triste.

-Sí, se supone que estamos celebrando que estés en casa. –Las tres chicas sonrieron para Madoka. –Estamos felices por ello.

Mientras Hitomi, Nagisa y Madoka acondicionaban el lugar para comenzar su pequeña fiesta privada, Mami entró al baño y se recargó en el lava manos, en su mente los antiguos fotogramas de Kyoko se repetían, su corazón se rompió al ver a su amiga renunciar a sí misma sólo por proteger a alguien más.

Aun recordaba esa pelea, meses atrás, casi dos años en el tiempo pasado.

_-No estás sola en esto… Todas somos sus amigas. _

_-¡Tú no entiendes cómo se siente ella! –contestó agresiva. -¡Sólo te pones del lado de Madoka!_

_-Ambas son mis amigas, tú eres mi amiga, no quiero que te aísles de todas. –Mami intentaba detener lo que Kyoko estaba por hacer. –No lo hagas._

_-No la dejaré sola._

_-Podemos buscar una forma de solucionarlo… Debes dejar que todo ocurra como es debido…_

_-¿¡Y abandonarla como Madoka lo hizo después de herirla!?_

_-¡Deja de culparla de todo! –Contestó enojada. -¡Sólo di que la odias por alejarte de ella y te entenderé! ¡Pero detesto que te excuses usando a alguien más!_

_-¡Sí! ¡La odio! ¡Porque es una perra y una infeliz! –Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por las mejillas de la pelirroja. -¡Porque la dejó sola! ¡Porque ni siquiera se molestó en volver!_

_-¡Ella no la recuerda! ¡Con suerte nos recordó a nosotras!_

_-¡Y eso que son amigas! ¡Y eso que ella era importante para la zorra peli rosada! –Los tonos de voz de ambas estaban cada vez más altos. -¿También tú lo harás? ¿Serás la clase de amigas que también la olvidará?_

_-El pasado debe quedar en el pasado… -Dijo con tristeza. –No puede remediarse… Tú también deberías avanzar._

_-Tomoe… ¿Sabes una cosa? Yo no quiero una amiga tan perversa como tú y esas otras malditas._

_En ese momento Kyoko se fue de ahí, al día siguiente, la presidenta no era la misma persona, la miraba con frialdad, como si la quisiera lejos de ella, eso lastimó a Mami profundamente, con el paso de los meses, volvieron a hablar, pero como simples conocidas… Kyoko se la vivía en el H-4, no hablaba con muchas personas._

_Kyoko había decidido que una sola persona, sería su fuerza, abandonó a todos los demás menos a "Ella". _

Mami acarició su reflejo en el espejo y notó que una lágrima había rodado por su mejilla contra la voluntad de la rubia quien, no soportaba ver a una de sus amigas llevando una carga tan pesada. -¿En qué momento te perdimos? Kyoko…

-Mami… ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Nagisa al otro lado de la puerta.

-No, nada. –Dijo la rubia abriendo la puerta. –Que comience la fiesta.

Por su parte, la pelirroja la escuchaba tocar, sus canciones eran tristes y melancólicas, pero Kyoko las amaba, sólo ella podía entender los sentimientos de esa joven, la persona a quien ella amaba, no necesitaba ser correspondida, no necesitaba ser amada, le bastaba con permanecer a su lado, le bastaba con estar ahí cuando ella necesitara lo que necesitara, ella pondría el mundo a sus pies si lo pidiera.

-Hoy… Traje a Ophelia porque, quería que tocáramos juntas. –Dijo bastante feliz.

-¿Tocarás conmigo? –Preguntó emocionada. -¿Qué tocaremos?

-Lo que tú quieras. –Dijo revolviendo su cabello, sacó su violín y la miró para luego sonreír. –Toca y yo seguiré tu ritmo.

La joven del H-4, empezó su pianeo, tan desgarrador como siempre pero ahora, el sonido de un solitario violín le hacía compañía, eran dos personas solitarias, dos personas cuyo amor parecía imposible y para una de ellas, quizás sí era así.

Los sonidos se fundían, se mezclaban y por un momento, Kyoko se sintió parte de la persona que amaba, no pudo evitar llorar un poco porque, sabía que esa era la única forma en que podría sentir que era amada, cuando su instrumento se unía al de esa señorita.

Porque sonaba a desesperación, pero la esperanza quería salir de esas ruinas, quería aflorar en medio de todo ese dolor y esa tragedia, porque los tintes suaves aparecían en la canción.

Porque el vibrar de las cuerdas del violín ahora le recordaba a su inminente soledad, porque escuchar sus dedos tocando las teclas del piano le hacía saber que al menos de esa manera, ninguna de las dos estaba tan sola.

¿Podría algún día notarlo? Todo ese amor, no importaba cuanto tocara para ella, nunca parecía notar lo mucho que la anhelaba, era como si estuvieran separadas por un enorme muro de cristal que ella no podría atravesar nunca.

Porque quería ser quien la salvara de un final donde nadie la recordaba, porque sólo quería una oportunidad para que las cosas salieran de modo diferente, porque quería ser ella, y no alguien más, quien sostuviera esas manos por el resto de la eternidad.

-Nunca te dejaré sola. –Dijo poniendo súbitamente a Ophelia sobre el piano y abrazándola. –No importa lo que pase. –Sin querer comenzó a llorar.

La otra chica sintió la calidez que a su cuerpo le faltaba y acarició los rojos cabellos, enredando sus dedos entre ellos. –Kyoko-chan, yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti. –su voz empezó a romperse.

-Pero… ¿Y ahora que ella volvió? ¿Te alejarás de mí e irás corriendo tras de ella? –preguntó, la ansiedad en su voz era apenas notoria.

-Tú eres muy especial para mí, pase lo que pase yo nunca podré olvidarte ¿Entiendes? –No sabía que contestar ante sus preguntas, ciertamente, ella quería correr tras de Madoka pero, eso no implicaba alejarse de Kyoko. –Tú… Eres mi mejor amiga, la persona que siempre ha estado conmigo y por eso… Yo quiero estar siempre contigo.

No pudo evitar llorar con más fuerza, la chica necesitaba de ella. Se sintió profundamente feliz. -¿En serio?

-Sí pero… La he esperado por dos años, quiero verla… ¿Entiendes también eso?

-¡Pero sólo te ha lastimado!

-Nunca ha sido su intención. –Dijo aun con esa dulzura.

-No haces más que defenderla.

-Sé que tú harías lo mismo… -Secó las lágrimas de la pelirroja y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. –Defender a la persona que amas a pesar de lo que todo el mundo pueda decir de ella, aunque sepas que te hará daño.

Esas palabras fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago para Kyoko, su amor era parecido, sólo que la chica del H-4 nunca golpearía a la persona con quien el amor de su vida quisiera compartir sus días, ella simplemente la cuidaría y le pediría a la otra persona que fuera amable y buena. –Supongo… -Dijo desviando la mirada con las mejillas algo enrojecidas.

Sonrió para ella. –Escuché que llevaron al H-5 un piano nuevo.

-Lo amarías.

-Hoy iré a visitarlo, cuando sea más noche.

-¿Por qué no vamos ahora? –Pidió Kyoko.

-Sabes los motivos. –Dijo volviendo a abrazarla.

-Entonces esperaré a que podamos ir juntas.

-Debes dormir, te ves cansada. –Dijo al tiempo que acariciaba las mejillas de la joven, la pelirroja estaba un poco ojerosa. –Puedo ir sola.

-Pero…

-Shh. –Interrumpió, si Kyoko sentía esa mirada sobre ella, sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. –Prometo que estaré bien.

Kyoko terminó por aceptar.

¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría enamorada de ella? ¿Ese sentimiento podría irse alguna vez?

El cielo azul se veía a través de las ventanas que la damisela del H-4 abrió. –Es un lindo cielo.

-Sí que lo es.

Kyoko se fue al dormitorio, sinceramente sí estaba muy cansada.

En cuanto llegó se arrojó sobre la cama y miró la cama de Madoka, como instinto se levantó y se recostó en esa cama, boca abajo e intentó encontrar el delicado aroma, ahí estaba, pero ahora también estaba el aroma de Madoka.

Y fue peor, porque ahora era como si durmieran juntas, la idea revolvió el estómago de la ahora enfurecida Kyoko. -¡Estúpida! –Gritó manoteando sobre la cama.

Madoka salió de la habitación de Mami, no se quedaría a la pijamada, estaba algo cansada y tras más frustraciones al no poder recordar decidió irse a dormir un rato, por un segundo, sintió la necesidad de ir al salón de música, desde el exterior pudo ver el ocaso atravesando las ventanas, con tonos rojizos, el naranja y el amarillo alteraban la iluminación del lugar.

Se concentró mucho en esos colores, se vio hipnotizada por ellos.

De pronto, algo la sacó del trance, el piano comenzó a sonar, de inmediato asomó y se vio cautivada por una melodía fuerte, llena de energía, la serenata más errática que había escuchado.

Las notas golpeaban su corazón como un torrente de emociones olvidadas, la pianista pareció no notar su presencia y siguió tocando, con los ojos cerrados.

Al terminar la pieza, un par de brillantes piedras se clavaron en Madoka. –Oh, lo siento, no sabía que había alguien aquí. –Dijo algo apenada la chica. –Perdona mi imprudencia.

-No te preocupes. –Su voz tembló un poco. –Tocas hermoso…

Y sí, se vio impresionada por la forma de tocar de esa chica.

-Me halagas, Kaname-san. –soltó una tierna risa, Madoka se confundió de que esa chica que para ella era una extraña supiera eso.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Todo el conservatorio habla de ti. Pelo rosa, muy tierna y guapa, era obvio que eras tú. –Dijo con algo de tristeza.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

-¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó confundida.

-Tengo algunos problemas de memoria. –Contestó con algo de pena, era vergonzoso cuando no lograba recordar a alguien que aparentemente ya conocía.

La chica sonrió al tiempo que se movía sobre una silla de ruedas, se movió hasta estar cerca de Madoka quien se sorprendió bastante por aquello de la silla.

-Mi nombre es Miki Sayaka, es un placer volver a conocerte, Kaname-san.


End file.
